Pups Save Social Media
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: What would happen if PAW Patrol characters used social media? (CONTAINS: OCs, fanon, and lots of idiocy)
1. Pups Save Facebook

_Hello! This is my first story on this website and my first real PAW Patrol fanfic, so any advice you think would benefit my future stories would be greatly appreciated!_

_This is what it would be like if the characters could use social media, like Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, etc. This story was inspired by a Backyardigans fanfic called "Facebook Fun" by WildImaginationGirl21. Go check it out!_

_For those curious, yes, Brianna is an original character. Most PAW Patrol OCs I find are pup characters, but I went with a human character because a) it would be easier to draw (I can draw dogs, but humans are my specialty), and b) so it would stand out a bit more._

_Just to give you a good idea of her: she's about 13, so she's a bit taller than the ten-year-old characters (Ryder, Katie, Carlos, Danny, etc.). She has fair skin, long caramel hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wears a blue shirt, denim shorts, orange trainers (UK term for sneakers; side note, I'm not British, I just like using British terms), and pink flower decorations in her hair. Visual representation: _ noonborykedabory/art/Brianna-PAW-Patrol-OC-787194417_._

_Of course, I don't own PAW Patrol. With the exception of any fan characters that appear in this story, all characters belong to Spin Master, Guru Studio, and Keith Chapman._

_Without further ado, onto the story!_

**Ryder Carlton's Profile**

**Ryder C. updated his status: ** Shedding season is a nightmare! :(

**Danny J. commented: **Extreme dang moment :(

**Ryder C. replied to Danny's comment: **What does that mean?

**Danny J. replied to Ryder's comment: **It's the new slang for "that sucks". Like "oof" but extreme

**Ryder C. replied to Danny's comment: **Everything is extreme to you, isn't it?

**Danny J. replied to Ryder's comment: **Yeah :)

**Brianna Wilson's Profile**

**Brianna W. updated her status: **MFW I locked myself out of my house and had to call Jake to come help me get in

**Danny J. commented: **Extreme dang moment

**Jake S. commented: **That's why you keep a spare key on your porch -_-

**Brianna W. replied to Jake's comment: **I only have one key :(

**Jake S. replied to Brianna's comment: **Then go to Town Hall and get a spare one

**Brianna W. replied to Jake's comment: **kk

**Brenda Goodway's Profile**

**Brenda G. posted an event: Adventure Bay Mayor's Race 2019**

**Brenda G. commented: **Who else will be there?

**Herman H. replied to Brenda's comment: **I can assure you that Foggy Bottom will be taking home first place.

**Brenda G. replied to Herman's comment: **Are you going to bring it home on your Hum-Mover?

**Brianna W. replied to Brenda's comment: **BURN! GO MAYOR GOODWAY!

**Danny J. replied to Brenda's comment: **GET DUNKED ON HUMDINGERRRRRR

**Harold H. replied to Danny's comment: **My uncle could dunk you. You have the perfect head for it.

**Brenda G. replied to Harold's comment: **Sorry, our rules and regulations prevent us from using people as sports equipment. As well as cheating, but then again, your uncle doesn't care for rules or regulations anyway.

**Brianna W. replied to Brenda's comment: **DOUBLE BURN!

**Danny J. replied to Brenda's comment: **THAT'S AN EXTREME DANG MOMENT FOR FOGGY BOTTOM BOIIIIIIIIIS

**Carlos R. replied to Danny's comment: **Is he okay/

**Carlos R. replied to his comment: ***?

**Ryder C. replied to Carlos's comment: **Nah, this is how he always acts.

**Marjorie Smith's Profile**

**Marjorie S. updated her status: **how to make chocolate chip cookies

**Ryder C. commented: **I think you're supposed to put that in Google.

**Marjorie S. replied to Ryder's comment: **Oh, yes! Thank you, dear.

**Ryder C. replied to Marjorie's comment: **Your welcome :)

**Harold H. replied to Ryder's comment: ***You're

**Ryder C. replied to Harold's comment: **Go drink sparkling water, Harold.

**Marjorie S. replied to Ryder's comment: **Yes, you should stay hydrated.

**Ryder C. replied to Marjorie's comment: **That's not what that means…

**Ryder Carlton's Profile**

**Ryder C. updated his status: **Earlier today I was talking to Chase about how I REALLY needed a haircut and realized I sounded exactly like a certain boat-stealing someone I know.

**Sid S. commented: **I have FB you know :(

**Ryder C. replied to Sid's comment: **WHAT

**Ryder C. replied to Sid's comment: **HOW DO YOU HAVE FACEBOOK

**Sid S. replied to Ryder's comment: **I have unlimited data

**Ryder C. replied to Sid's comment: **HOW DO YOU HAVE UNLIMITED DATA

**Sid S. replied to Ryder's comment: **Mind your business Ryder

**Ryder C. replied to Sid's comment: **JHDSBKJSDGHUDS

**Ryder C. replied to Sid's comment: **I NEED ANSWERS

**Harold H. replied to Ryder's comment: **You heard him. Mind your own business.

**Chase Carlton's Profile**

**Chase C. updated his status: **,muy ;paassaetgloo bkvg codclcdcv fnmsd ,dhjzn

**Brianna W. commented: **What?

**Ryder C. commented: **Translation: My paws are too big for the keys

**Danny J. replied to Ryder's comment: **Extreme dang moment

**Ryder C. replied to Danny's comment: **Will you stop saying that?

**Ryder Carlton's Profile**

**Rachel C. commented on Ryder's wall: **Hi sweetie! Rini insisted I post this to let you know she misses you 3

**Ryder C. commented: **I miss her too, Mom :)

**Harold H. commented: **Momma's boy.

**Harold Humdinger's Profile**

**Harold H. updated his status: **Ryder blocked me :(

**Skye C. commented: **Maybre stop correcting hids grsammer all the time

**Brianna W. replied to Skye's comment: **Wait, how come when Chase posts something, it's incomprehensible, but I can understand you just fine?

**Skye C. replied to Brianna's comment: **I'm them oinly onme whoise poaws are small wenough for then kays.

**Everest S. replied to Skye's comment: **Jake helps me with the typing :)

**Brianna Wilson's Profile**

**Brianna W. posted an event: Summer Sale**

**Brianna W. commented: **Summer brings great greenery! Blooming Blossoms is offering a sale of lilies, roses, and ferns of any kind at 50% off! Offer ends at the end of the month.

**Katie D. commented: **Save me some pink roses! LOL

_And there we have it!_

_Just to clarify all the names:_

_Ryder's surname is Carlton (the main six pups share his surname)  
Danny's surname is Jones  
Carlos's surname is Rivera (Tracker shares his surname)  
Katie's surname is Daniels  
Jake's surname is Stark (Everest shares his surname)  
Humdinger's first name is Herman  
Ms. Marjorie's surname is Smith (I headcanon that Marjorie is her first name)  
You probably already know what Harold and Sid's surnames are  
Rachel is Ryder's mum, and Rini is his little sister. Rini is also short for Serena (and yes, that is a Sailor Moon reference)._

_Thanks for reading my first fanfic!_

_Next chapter: Twitter_


	2. Pups Save Twitter

_Chapter 2!_

_I apologize if the formatting in this story is bad. I've been trying to fix it but nothing is working :(_

_Oh, and BTW! Can you find the hidden easter egg in the pups' usernames?_

_Enough stalling. Letsa go!_

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) tweeted: **Why do dogs like chewing bones? I tried it once and it was the worst feeling ever.

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) commented: **You ate a bone?

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: **I tried to do parkour with a bench but fell off and now my wrist hurts

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **OMG are u ok?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **WHY ARE YOU TWEETING ABOUT THIS GO TO A DOCTOR

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **GO TO THE DOCTOR

**Ace Sorenson (flying2high) tweeted: **Just finished a test flight with Amelia's new engine!

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Get it girl :)

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **#girlpower

**Frank Porter (porterscafe) tweeted: **"See, if this car doesn't make it to the other side of the room, then he's gonna asplode and turn into a star." – My 6 year old grandson about his toy cars

**Kelly Silverman (preciousmommy2) commented: **I had Tessa tell me the other day that she thinks stars are nightlights for the moon. #kidssaythedarnestthings

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: **Just got back from the doctor. My wrist was messed up pretty bad, so I'm gonna be in a cast for a while. Extreme dang moment for me :(

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **Sorry to hear that man :(

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **My condolences

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Lots of love

**Marshall Carlton (goodboyonfire3) tweeted: **FTRlockyuh ils mad agt me fof sparhinv nmim wiltn waytrfr

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **Translation: Rocky is mad at me for spraying him with water

**Rocky Carlton (gogreen5) commented: **nhjasnhjdsknnmmkssn

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) commented: ** kamenryder10 we need to teahjc ERocky hwoin to usena keuybroad

**Everest Stark (iceandsnow9) commented: **I don't understand why you don't get help from Ryder

**Tracker Rivera (jungleheart11) commented: ** iceandsnow9 I use choice to text smiley face

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: ** doomnbloom13 Thank you for having me over for tea

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **You're welcome :)

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) commented: **Danny and Brianna sitting in a tree

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** technoverlord5 Go away.

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) tweeted: **I love listening to the jungle leaves swaying in the wind as I fall asleep :)

**Tracker Rivera (jungleheart11) commented: **I love that too exclamation point

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) tweeted: **My new playlist is so fire B)

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **I'm sending Marshall your way

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) tweeted: **It's stormy in the jungle :( Storms freak me out

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **Extreme dang moment

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **Remember what I taught you: Focus on being warm and dry

**Carlos Rivera (perlover45) commented: ** kamenryder10 Thank you :')

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) tweeted: **I just realized that Double Dash Has two !s because it's referencing how there's two racers in one kart.

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **Yo…

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **#showerthoughts

**Jake Stark (mountainlife93) commented: **I thought everyone knew this?

**Tuck Pup (twinlife12) tweeted: **I'm teaching Ella how to use voice to text exclamation point smiley face

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **That's great! :)

**Ella Pup (goldilocks13): **I say the words and they appear on the screen this is so cool

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) tweeted: **GHave hyoiu ever niticed how allk the girel pups havbe namews beginning with either S oir E?

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Elaborate?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** katiecat3 Skye, Everest, Sweetie, Ella, Sylvia.

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: ** kamenryder10 who's Sylvia?

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) commented: ** daringdannyx sanjhs sxsA cxhdoZgdfg

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** daringdannyx A shepherd dog.

**Zuma Carlton (wavedude7) tweeted: **I figured out that if you udse yourt clasws to ytype, itsd a lot easidr.

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **Maybe next time let me file your claws first…

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) tweeted: **I'm never trying to sing death metal karaoke again. Tried it and now my throat is completely destroyed.

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Why were you singing death metal?

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: ** katiecat3 why do you need to know?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** pirateboi88 I KNOW THAT'S YOU SID

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: ** kamenryder10 who did you think it was, Jack Scallywag?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) tweeted: ** pirateboi88 why do you like all of Brianna's post?

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: **Is it illegal to have friends?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **EXPLAIN

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: **I will not explain myself. I am a mystery.

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **Me when someone asks me about my stunts

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) tweeted: **woof!

**Marshall Carlton (goodboyonfire3) commented: **Woof1

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) commented: **Woof!

**Rocky Carlton (gogreen5) commented: **slkcdm

**Rubble Carlton (rubblebubble6) commented: **Woofd!

**Zuma Carlton (wavedude7) commented: **woof

**Everest Stark (iceandsnow9) commented: **Woof!

**Tracker Rivera (jungleheart11) commented: **Woof exclamation point

**Tuck Pup (twinlife12) commented: **woof exclamation point

**Ella Pup (goldilocks13) commented: **woof smiley face

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: **my cast is itchy :(

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **DON'T SCRATCH IT

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **AAAAAAHHHHHH

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) tweeted: **What's annoying you today?

**Tracker Rivera (jungleheart11) commented: **When people think I'm a Chihuahua period I'm a potcake dog exclamation point

_And there you have it!_

_For those who are confused about names (again) and other stuff:_

_Kelly and Tessa Silverman are recurring characters in the series. Tessa is the owner of the kitten Precious, and she is referred to as "Precious's Owner" on the wiki. I gave them names for this fanfic. The surname "Silverman" comes from Tessa's voice actress Berkley Silverman, who also voices Everest._

_Sid listing his name as Lucas Valbaeck on his account comes from fanon stuff I did with him. If you want to see that made into a full story, let me know!_

_The easter egg hidden in the pups' usernames is the number; each pup has a number in their username that corresponds with the number they're given in the show._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Next chapter: Instagram_


	3. Pups Save Instagram

_Chapter the third!_

_Apparently, this site doesn't register the "at" sign (2 with the shift key). Good to know._

_And don't worry, Max waspace, I put Sweetie in this chapter just for you._

_Now, onto the story…_

**daring_boi_x posted: **_A photo of a cast covered with small doodles and "wishing you well" messages.  
_**daring_boi_x: **You guys are the best

**[bikeryde09, _xxkatiexx_, and briannablossom322 liked this]**

**briannablossom322: **you're so strong :)  
**daring_boi_x: ** brianna_blossom322 thanks girlie

**bikeryde09 posted: **_A picture of Marshall and Chase playing tug-of-war with a rope  
_**bikeryde09: **#dogownerlife

**winter_is_coming93: **love it

**keeper_of_the_jungle27: **So glad I got a pup of my own

**briannablossom322 posted: **_A picture of a bouquet of pink roses  
_**briannablossom322: **#flower #rose

**[_xxkatiexx_ and piratetreasure008 likedthis]**

**_xxkatiexx_ commented: **You need to do my wedding ;)

**barkingburgroyalofficial posted: **_A photo of Princess Charlotte, the earl, and Sweetie cheesing in front of the throne  
_**barkingburgroyaloffical: **Wishing you a safe weekend from the palace!

**[shericherry124, thisismai6, mommyandlucy2, and piratetreasure008 liked this]**

**shericherry124 commented: **Going shopping with thisismai6

**royalpupsweetie posted: **_A photo of Barkingburg taken from a castle window  
_**royalpupsweetie: **Wishing for an adventure

**[barkingburgroyalofficial, shericherry124, and thisismai6 liked this]**

**thisismai6 commented: **You're so precious

**zumabeach7 posted: **_A picture of Adventure Beach  
_**zumabeach7: **besdt p[;lsace in asdfvbernyure basy

**bikeryde09 commented: **You're such a good lifeguard pup :)

**greenlight5 commented: **ndnmdcnmcdnm,ds,kn

**_xxkatiexx_ posted:** _A photo of a manga book titled "Pretty Ninja Star"  
_**_xxkatiexx_: **#manga

**briannablossom322 commented: **I didn't know you read manga?  
**_xxkatiexx_ commented: ** briannablossom322 I just picked it up today

**bikeryde09 posted: **_A video of Skye and Everest playing Pup Pup Boogie  
_**bikeryde09: ** winter_is_coming93 highintheskye4 mounteverest9 What good dancers

**[winter_is_coming93 liked this]**

**acestunts505 posted: **_A picture of Ace and Skye standing in front of Amelia  
_**acestunts505: **Had a great flight with highintheskye4!

**[highintheskye4 liked this]**

**highintheskye4 commented: **Your thew best :)-

**piratetreasure008 posted: **_A video of Arrby playing with a squeaky toy  
_**piratetreasure008: **Pups do funny things

**[briannablossom322 liked this]**

**bikeryde09 commented: **I still don't know how you have unlimited data  
**piratetreasure008 commented: ** bikeryde09 You shush.

**royalpupsweetie posted: **_A photo of Busby  
_**royalpupsweetie: **Best friend

**[barkingburgroyalofficial liked this]**

**daring_boi_x commented: ** briannablossom322

**_xxkatiexx_ posted: **_A picture of Katie wearing a ninja dress and Brianna wearing a sailor dress  
_**_xxkatiexx_: **Manga dress-up briannablossom322

**[briannablossom322 and piratetreasure008 liked this]**

**daring_boi_x commented: **Where did this interest of manga come from?  
**bikeryde09 commented: ** daring_boi_x Girls do strange things

**keeper_of_the_jungle27 posted: **_Several pictures of Mandy the monkey  
_**keeper_of_the_jungle27: **Monkey business!

**[trackerthejunglepup11 likes this]**

**trackerthejunglepup11 commented: **she's so funny laughing face

**adventurebayofficial posted: **_A group of Adventure Bay citizens cheesing in front of City Hall  
_**adventurebayoffical: **Integrity. Community. Diversity. It's the Adventure Bay Way.

**[bikeryde09, daring_boi_x, _xxkatiexx_, briannablossom322, winter_is_coming93, and 6 others liked this]**

**greenlight5 commented: **ZSz mxc lxkjl gdgzn b  
**bikeryde09 commented: ** greenlight5 Yes, and pup treats.

**highintheskye4 posted: **_A picture of Skye in a princess dress  
_**highintheskye4: **Prinscess Skye ofg Pupsylviamna

**chasepawlice2 commented: **mikxdlzhy

**mounteverest9 commented: **You're so cute :D

**trackerthejunglepup11: **Love it heart emoji

**marshallblaze3 posted: **_A photo of Joey the turtle  
_**marshallblaze3: **myas bezxt vfrken

**greenlight5 commented: **JKI ghovhvbhg i szsas giufrbbdsxt cfdnx

**doublerubble6 commented: **I thinkn you made rocky jeralous

**chasepawlice2 posted: **_A photo of Officer Bear  
_**chasepawlice2: **child hsid

**[marshallblaze3 and highintheskye4 liked this]**

**bikeryde09 commented: **You're getting really good at typing :)

**bikeryde09 posted: **_A video of Ryder showing Rocky how to type  
_**bikeryde09: **No more keyboard mashing for him

**[greenlight5 liked this]**

**greenlight5 commented: **Thks sz finQ\\!

_Level Complete!_

_I apologize that this chapter is shorter than others. It was kind of hard to come up with pictures/videos characters could post. I will try to do easier apps next time._

_Next chapter: Discord_


	4. Pups Save Discord

_aaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH CHAPTER FOUR_

_This chapter will be a lot more pup-focused than the previous three. Human characters will appear, but their appearances are limited._

_Boopadoop, let's go!_

**PAW Patrol Server**

**Who's there? HiI'mChase2 is there!**

**HiI'mChase2: **hi

**Welcome to the server, SnowQueenEverest9!**

**SnowQueenEverest9: **Hello

**HiI'mChase2: **I'm using voice to text because typing is hard

**Dad Bot: **Hi using voice to text because typing is hard, I'm Dad!

**OMG – SkyeHigh4 is here!**

**SkyeHigh4: **me too

**SnowQueenEverest9: **Hi Skye

**SkyeHigh4: **hi

**Look out – here comes RockWindAndFire5!**

**SnowQueenEverest9: **Is that Rocky or Marshall?

**RockWindAndFire5: **nmnxk

**HiI'mChase2: **It's Rocky

**SkyeHigh4: **Rocky use the voice to text option

**RockWindAndFire5: **/

**SnowQueenEverest9: **Press the microphone button

**RockWindAndFire5: **Did I do it

**HiI'mChase2: **Yes

**SkyeHigh4: **What are you all doing?

**SnowQueenEverest9: **I'm eating kibble

**Dad Bot: **Hi eating kibble, I'm Dad!

**Make way for DollopOfFire3!**

**HiI'mChase2: **There's Marshall

**DollopOfFire3: **We got Ryder to eat kibble once

**SnowQueenEverest9: **How did that go?

**RockWindAndFire5: **He threw up in the middle of the night

**DollopOfFire3: **After that he had a really bad bellyache and I had to take care of him

**SnowQueenEverest9: **:(

**Incoming! ZoomZoomZuma7 has arrived!**

**ZoomZoomZuma7: **hello

**SkyeHigh4: **Hi

**ZoomZoomZuma7: **wanna hear a joke

**DollopOfFire3: **sure

**RockWindAndFire5: **yes

**ZoomZoomZuma7: **who's Marshall's favourite celeb

**HiI'mChase2: **who

**ZoomZoomZuma7: **Guy Fiery

**DollopOfFire3: **Actually my favourite celeb is Jerry Trainor

**RockWindAndFire5: **My favourite celeb is Finn Wolfhard

**A wild ThisIsRubble6 appeared!**

**ThisIsRubble6: **My favourite celeb is Millie Bobby Brown

**TrackingDevice11 has entered the battlefield!**

**TrackingDevice11: **I see you guys learned how to use voice to text

**ThisIsRubble6: **How did you enter a battlefield this is a chat room

**HiI'mChase2: **It's just an automated message

**Welcome, EllaRose13! Enjoy your stay!**

**EllaRose13: **hello

**HiI'mChase2: **hi

**DollopOfFire3: **what's up?

**EllaRose13: **hold on I have to get Tuck on the server

**TuckTwinPup12, nice to meet you!**

**TuckTwinPup12: **am I in

**SkyeHigh4: **yes

**TuckTwinPup12: **yay

**SnowQueenEverest9: **Can we mess with the bot

**HiI'mChase2: **let me see

**HiI'mChase2: **I'm Chase

**Dad Bot: **Hi Chase, I'm Dad!

**DollopOfFire3: **I'm a Dalmatian

**Dad Bot: **Hi a Dalmatian, I'm Dad!

**TrackingDevice11: **I'm Yamalamadingdong

**Dad Bot: **Hi Yamalamadingdong, I'm Dad!

**ThisIsRubble6**: This is fun

**RockWindAndFire5: **I love that we all know to use voice to text so we can understand each other

**HiI'mChase2 is playing **_**Mario Kart Wii**_**.**

**SnowQueenEverest9: **How is it picking up on that that's a console game?

**SkyeHigh4**: Fanfiction logic

**ThisIsRubble6: **Sky don't break the fourth wall

**SkyeHigh4: **Don't tell me what to do

**Adventure Bay Squad Server**

**RyeBread10 has arrived!**

**Beep Beep – UrBoiDanny9 is here!**

**UrBoiDanny9: **Why us your username rye bread?

**UrBoiDanny9: **Is

**RyeBread10: **It's my sister's nickname for me

**UrBoiDanny9: **I didn't know you had a sitter

**UrBoiDanny9: **Sister

**RyeBread10: **Her name is Rini

**RyeBread10: **Short for Serena

**UrBoiDanny9: **Coo

**UrBoiDanny9: **Cool

**BloomBrianna268 Power, Make up!**

**UrBoiDanny9: **Typing with only one hand is hard

**BloomBrianna268: **Speaking of which, how is your wrist?

**UrBoiDanny9: **I still have to wear this stupid cast for two more months

**BloomBrianna268: **:(

_And…done!_

_This was a very fun chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Next chapter: Tumblr_


	5. Pups Save Tumblr

_Ooh boy, this is gonna be a fun chapter…_

_I'll explain usernames at the end. Also, I don't own any song lyrics used in this chapter._

_Anyway, onto the story!_

**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**Why are dogs the happiest creatures on the planet  
**futurestuntman393:  
**They stay happy because we aren't  
**rubybloom06:  
**Since when are you a gloomy philosopher?  
**futurestuntman393:  
**This cast is making me grumpy

**imtoocute52843:  
**AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**futurestuntman393:  
**WILL ALWAYS  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**mountaintrek15:  
**EVERYONE ON THIS SITE IS CRAZY  
**futurestuntman393: **  
YOU'RE RUINING IT JAKE

**rubybloom06:  
**THERE'S A BUTTERFLY IN MY SHOP AND IT'S BEEN SITTING ON A FLOWER FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES

IT'S SO CUTE IM GONNA DIE  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Pics or it didn't happen  
**rubybloom06:  
**(_A picture of a butterfly on a flower_)  
**imtoocute52843:  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO CUTE

**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**F is for friends who do stuff together  
**rubybloom06:  
**U is for you and me  
**rubbleonthedouble6:  
**R is for Rubble :)  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**I mean, it still works.  
**futurestuntman393:  
**S is for someone please get this cast off of me  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Well aren't you peachy today.

**rubybloom06:  
**Ways I am like a flower:  
\- soft  
\- loves the spring  
\- drinks a lot of water  
\- lives in a greenhouse  
**futurestuntman393:  
**Can confirm. Her house is actually painted green

**mountaintrek15:  
**Watching snow fall for the first time  
**chickenmommy39:  
**Watching a sun rise over the city  
**rubybloom06:  
**Watching the dew sparkle in the morning sun  
**seaexploration30:  
**Watching the walruses splash in the water  
**mountaintrek15:  
**I feel like we have different ideas of "relaxing"

**monsieuraventure03:  
**Always been an adventure seeker. Always will be.  
**seaexploration30:  
**Weren't you scared of the dark until you were thirteen?  
**monsieuraventure03:  
**HORATIO.

**chillininthejungle4:  
**Why is every girl's middle name Elizabeth  
**imtoocute52843:  
**OMG my middle name is Elizabeth  
**rubybloom06:  
**My middle name is Clover

**chickenmommy39:  
**If you could erase something off the planet, what would it be?  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Allergies  
**rubybloom06:  
**Anti-vaxxers  
**seaexploration30:  
**Ocean pollution  
**futurestuntman393:  
**Injuries  
**chillininthejungle4:  
**Deforestation  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**Fleas  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Priorities, Ryder.

**yohoho310:  
**Turn around  
**rubybloom06:  
**Look at what you see  
**yohoho310:  
**In her face  
**rubybloom06:  
**The mirror of your dream  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**Make believe I'm everywhere  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Given in the light  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**Written on the pages is  
**imtoocute52843:  
**The answer  
**yohoho310:  
**TO A  
**rubybloom06:  
**NEVER  
**imtoocute52843:  
**ENDING  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**chillininthejungle4:  
**Today I looked up my name and apparently it means "Free man" and it's the Spanish equivalent of Charles.  
**futurestuntman393:  
**Mine names "God is my judge" like what  
**imtoocute52843:  
**Mine means "pure"  
**futurestuntman393:  
**Aw, how come your name means something cute?  
**iowndogsdontquestionme:  
**If you think yours is bad, mine means "Cavalryman"  
**rubybloom06: **  
Mine means "strong, virtuous, and honourable". It's the female equivalent of Brian.  
**pawlicepup2:  
**My name is French that doesn't make sense the word chase is in English  
**imgreendabadee5:  
**What mine means rest what the heck it should mean rock

**mountaintrek15:  
**Roaches can survive for weeks without their heads.  
**rubybloom06:  
**NO  
**futurestuntman393:  
**Thanks, you just ruined everyone's day.

_And now for the usernames:_

**iowndogsdontquestionme **– Ryder  
**futurestuntman393 **– Danny**  
rubybloom06 **– Brianna  
**imtoocute52843 **– Katie  
**mountiantrek15 **– Jake  
**rubbleonthedouble6 **– Rubble (duh)  
**chickenmommy39 **– Mayor Goodway  
**seaexploration30 **– Cap'n Turbot (can you believe it took me this long to include a Turbot in this story?)  
**monsieuraventure03 **– Francois  
**chillininthejungle4 **– Carlos  
**yohoho310 **– Sid  
**pawlicepup2 **– Chase  
**imgreendabadee5 **\- Rocky

_Next chapter: More Twitter (this time with 20% more pups)_


	6. Pups Save the Tweets

_CHAPTER SIX, OH MY GOD._

_Blah blah blah OCs in this chapter._

_PAW Patrol belongs to Guru Studio. I'm saying this because other Guru Studio characters appear in this chapter (be on the lookout!)._

**Frank Porter (porterscafe) tweeted: **How do I help my six-year-old grandson get over his nervousness about getting a shot?

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **Teach him about how itwill help him be healthier

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **I close my eyes

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **I squeeze a stress ball

**Rachel Carlton (moonlight630) tweeted: ** kamenryder10 How are your pups, sweetheart?

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) commented: **We're good

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) commented: **We went to the park today

**Rachel Carlton (moonlight630) commented: ** flygirl4 That's great!

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: **This is how to type with your cast: cZXKDFkiZDFXkZXXXXXKKKKZX

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) commented: **Did you just mash your cast into the keyboard?

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: ** petlover45 No, I typed random gibberish letter by letter with a wand made of unicorn hair.

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) commented: ** petlover45 #roasted

**Princess Charlotte (royallady44) tweeted: **September is approaching soon! Autumn is my favourite season!

**Sweetie of Barkingburg (queenpup8) commented: **I thought summer was your favourite season?

**Princess Charlotte (royallady44) commented: ** queenpup8 All seasons are nice, but I like autumn the best because of the pretty colours.

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) tweeted: ** doomnbloom13 You have very nice eyes.

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **:)

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT NOW WHAT THE HECK

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: ** kamenryder10 GO AWAY RYDER

**Arrby Swashbuckle (arrby) commented: ** pirateboi88 I still don't know why you use a fake name on this site, Cap'n boss Mr. Sid sir.

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) tweeted: **A good way to tell when there's mail is when Kickflip won't stop meowing at the window.

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) commented: **Since when do you have a cat

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: **Why did you name your cat Kickflip?

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: ** onthecase2 I found her in my yard looking for food

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: ** kamenryder10 and KICKFLIP IS TOTALLY A VALID NAME OKAY

**Sheridan Matthews (sheriberry05) tweeted: **Barkingburg sunrises are so beautiful! #blessed

**Mai Westhaver (aprilmaijune29) commented: **I love summer :)

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) tweeted: **Arf!

**Marshall Carlton (goodboyonfire3) commented: **Arf!

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) commented: **Oh, here we go again with the barking spam.

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) commented: **Arf!

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Arf! Arf!

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) commented: **Whoa Robo-Dog has twitter!

**Rocky Carlton (gogreen5) commented: **Arf!

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Chase! Yes! I enjoy Twitter!

**Rubble Carlton (rubblebubble6) commented: **arf

**Zuma Carlton (wavedude7) commented: **Arf

**Everest Stark (iceandsnow9) commented: **Arf!

**Tracker Rivera (jungleheart11) commented: **Arf!

**Tuck Pup (twinlife12) commented: **arf!

**Ella Pup (goldilocks13) commented: **Arf!

**Sweetie of Barkingburg (queenpup8) commented: **I suppose it would be rude to not join the chain, so arf!

**Arrby Swashbuckle (arrby) commented: **Arrrf!

**Marshall Carlton (goodboyonfire3) tweeted: ** robotwitter Isn't it nice that we can all talk to you now?

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Marshall! Yes! I enjoy talking with PAW Patrol pups!

**Rubble Carlton (rubblebubble6) tweeted: **I love bubbles :)

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) commented: **As if your username didn't give it away.

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Rubble! Yes! Bubbles are nice!

**Janet Patterson (lucymom18) tweeted: **Lucy cannot stop babbling about how she's about to be two. Where does the time go?

**Princess Charlotte (royallady44) commented: **That sounds adorable! :)

**Janet Patterson (lucymom18) commented: ** royallady44 OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU OMG

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) tweeted: **I have seriously never seen a red pencil before

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **I've never seen a white pencil either!

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **Or a black pencil

**Rubble Carlton (rubblebubble6) commented: **What about coloured pencils

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Rubble! Yes! Coloured pencils can be all sorts of colours, including red, white, and black!

**Lucas Valbaeck (pirateboi88) commented: ** rubblebubble6 I was talking about actual pencils -_-

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: ** rubblebubble6 r/woooosh

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) tweeted: **Doing a Smash Bros tournament! I got dibs on Mario. Who's in?

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **I'm being Princess Peach!

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) commented: **I call Daisy!

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Ryder! Yes! I would like to play as R.O.B!

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **What about the pups?

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** daringdannyx They'll be playing Pup Pup Boogie downstairs

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) commented: **I'll be there. Save Isabelle for me!

**Ace Sorenson (flying2high) commented: **I got three words for you: Zero Suit Samus.

**Jeremy Genie (3wishes) commented: **Can I be Robin?

**Rubble Carlton (rubblebubble6) commented: ** 3wishes WHAT YOU'RE REAL

**Rocky Carlton (gogreen5) commented: ** 3wishes I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE REAL

**Harold Humdinger (technoverlord5) commented: **I will destroy you. Ridley is mine.

**Brianna Wilson (doomnbloom13) tweeted: **Watching "Sailor Moon"

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Fighting evil by moonlight

**Ace Sorenson (flying2high) commented: **Winning love by daylight

**Everest Stark (iceandsnow9) commented: **Never running from a real fight

**Skye Carlton (flygirl4) commented: **She is the one named Sailor Moon

**Robo-Dog (robotwitter) commented: **Hello Everest and Skye! Yes! Those are the lyrics to the original 1993 English version of Sailor Moon!

**Mai Westhaver (aprilmaijune29) tweeted: **Would they call hamburgers on the moon moonburgers?

**Sheridan Matthews (sheriberry05) commented: **You ask the strangest questions.

**Everest Stark (iceandsnow9) tweeted: **Who wants to go snowboarding with me and Jake?

**Chase Carlton (onthecase2) commented: **Meeeeeeee

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **It's time like this where I wish I hadn't screwed up my wrist.

**Tuck Pup (twinlife12) tweeted: **I mean it's crazy we finish each other's

**Ella Pup (goldilocks13) commented: **Sentences!

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) tweeted: **Which are better: cats or dogs?

**Daniel Jones (daringdannyx) commented: **Cats

**Katelyn Daniels (katiecat3) commented: **Cats

**Carlos Rivera (petlover45) commented: **Dogs

**Abigail Hatcher (fuzzlycatcher1231) commented: **Fuzzlies!

**Ryder Carlton (kamenryder10) commented: ** fuzzlycatcher1231 How are you here? You're from a different show!

**True Glimmerstone (dreamergirl53) commented: ** kamenryder10 You'd be surprised!

_I don't want to do an outro and you can't make me._

_Next chapter: Minecraft Server_


End file.
